


Omega!Dick Week

by GordandV



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Gen, M/M, OmegaDickWeek, OmegaDickWeek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25558405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GordandV/pseuds/GordandV
Summary: For Omega!Dick Week 2020.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Comments: 38
Kudos: 188
Collections: Omega!Dick Week





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So V was going to participate in Omega!Dick week on the down low and keep her prompts to herself because ABO is definitely a niche thing and she hasn't really shared such *ahem* NSFW fanfiction before, but the world's a mess and maybe someone out there will enjoy it.
> 
> Based off the prompts from Tumblr's "Omega Dick Week."  
> V's conventions/cosplays for the foreseeable future have been cancelled, but at least she has this.
> 
> Additional warnings for chapter 1: non-graphic, awkward sex.

**_Day One_** \- ~~Discowing -~~ Omega Mentor ~~-Breeding~~

Dick isn’t stupid enough to get within six feet of Tim when he’s got a bo staff in hand, so he settles for flopping himself onto a blue and gold striped mat and watching Tim go through a few maneuvers. There’s still a flush across Tim’s nose and high in his cheekbones, so Dick just props his chin up in his hands, kicks his feet against the mat, and observes.

“So,” Dick begins after twenty minutes of watching Tim get steadily sweatier and more aggressive in his strikes. “This is… fun.”

Tim slams the butt of the staff against the padded surface of the floor with a resounding smack and glares at Dick.

“Look, just because this wasn’t my idea doesn’t mean I think it’s a bad one,” Dick offers. “Bruce can be a meddlesome asshole, but his heart’s in the right spot.” Dick smiles. “I’m here for you and any questions you might have. I’m experienced in many, many things.”

Up to and including toxic relationships with mercenaries twice his age, acting out sexually in response to feeling like your life is out of control, and demonstrating how not to deal with a bad breakup with numbered bullet points.

“I’m fine,” Tim spits out. “I get sex ed in high school and I have the internet.”

He’s a newly presented omega, a late bloomer by society’s standards, and still riding the last wave of hormones from the tail end of his first heat.

“I know,” Dick says with caution, and he knows he needs to choose his words wisely. “But if you ever wanted to talk, about anything, or wanted an answer from someone who’s lived life as an omega for a few years and not some stranger on the internet, I’m here.”

Tim is just shy of snarling. His body postures screams uncomfortable, aggressive, back off. Dick lowers his gaze to the floor.

“Nothing’s off limits,” Dick continues. “It’ll just be between us. No Bruce.”

That seems to catch Tim’s interest, and he offers a smile that’s all teeth. “No Bruce? Yeah, right.”

Dick doesn’t look up. He starts tracing his finger against the mat in meaningless patterns. “No Bruce, not unless it’s life and death.” He tilts his head a bit. “I mean it, Tim, it’ll be just between us. No one else needs to know. Not Bruce, not Alfred, not Leslie.” Dick waits a few seconds, but Tim doesn’t speak. “Omega to omega. Nothing’s too stupid or too awkward to ask. Promise.” Dick snorts and rolls his eyes. “I might have even lived it.”

Spontaneously starting to lactate during his heats and then beyond when Tim had started living at the Manor had been a nightmare because Tim had been taking care of himself for years, but all Dick’s body wanted to do was provide. _That_ had been a fun visit to doctor’s office, and it had been made even worse by the fact that the best option for Dick was to just wait it out until his hormones settled and recognized that the new pup smell wasn’t an orphan or abandoned baby in need.

Tim starts spinning his staff again, but slower. He turns his back to Dick and then jerks one shoulder in obvious invitation. Dick gets up and stretches while Tim starts a set of drills before tossing the staff to Dick; Dick catches it, works through the same set of exercises, and then returns the weapon. Dick’s good with a staff, taught Tim everything he knew, but it’s clear Tim’s surpassed him. They go back and forth a few times before Tim starts to relax.

“Can I… can I top an alpha?” Tim asks, and Dick starts to laugh.

“Of course you can.” Dick offers a wink. “You could even power bottom.”

“Tim?” Dick mumbles into his cellphone while he blinks at his bedside clock that reads almost two in the morning. “What’s up?” He hears Tim gasp quietly on the other end.

“You said I could ask you anything,” Tim says in a rush. “Omega to omega. No one would have to know.”

Dick sits up and feels his pulse quicken. It’s been a few years, but his promise still holds true. “I did.” Dick hears Tim grind his teeth together. “Tim, what’s wrong?”

“I… it’s… I took someone home.” Tim’s voice fades. “Stop squirming!” Tim sighs loudly. “Last night, I took someone home. From a bar. We had sex.”

Dick nods. “Alright.” No judgement. Tim can hook up with whoever he wants to. He knows what safe sex is. Tim moans very, very quietly, and Dick’s heart jumps into his throat. “Tim, why did you call me? I know it’s not to brag.”

“He knotted,” Tim says, and he sounds close to tears. “And I’m not in heat.” Which normally isn’t a problem, but- “He’s… stuck. We’ve been stuck for almost two hours. I’m really, really uncomfortable.”

Dick only just manages to not laugh; Tim’s fine. Sore as hell, scared shitless, and no doubt embarrassed, but fine.

“He says this has never happened before,” Tim continues with a sniffle. “Dick, help.”

Dick makes himself more comfortable in bed. “Put me on speaker phone, Tim.”

“Okay.”

“Hey, baby brother’s hookup,” Dick greets. “Don’t say anything; I don’t care and I don’t want to know.” He hears Tim growl. “First of all, whatever you’re trying to do, don’t. Just stop. Freeze.” Dick rolls his eyes. “Trying to pullout is just going to make things worse. And don’t tug. Tim’s not in heat, he’s not going to get any looser or wetter, and you’re not getting out of this by force. Alright?”

“Uh, yeah,” comes an uneasy voice.

“Both of you take a breath, you’re not stuck like this forever. And if we’re lucky, you won’t even have to call 911.” Dick can hear both of them inhale and exhale a few times. “How are you situated?” Dick asks, which is definitely a whole lot better than asking, “what sex position are you in?”

“Right now? Basically missionary,” Tim replies.

“Good. Alpha, you need to thrust _in_ and not move.”

Tim grunts quietly.

“Okay, good.” Dick yawns. “I slept with an alpha once and we had the same problem, except I was in heat and he was just was just that… well endowed. Hopefully what I did works for you two. Tim, with Alpha’s permission, I need to you to get him off.”

“Excuse me?” Tim says.

“Shove yours fingers in his ass, twist his nipples, call him daddy, I don’t care, just make him cum. The knot should go down after that, or at least enough to get you two unstuck.”

He hears alpha and omega begin to sputter, and then the alpha must move, because Dick hears Tim snarl. “Stop moving you jackass, that hurts!”

“I personally vote fingers in the ass,” Dick notes. “Go grab some of those lubed condoms which are hopefully within arm’s reach and fist him.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional warnings: if you've ever been catcalled, this probably won't surprise you (AKA people being creeps)

**_Day Two_** \- Feral Alphas - ~~Reversed Robins/Batfamily - Omega & Pup~~

Strip clubs, especially in the seedier parts of Gotham, have a reputation for a reason. Case and point, Feral Alpha Friday on 10th Street at the OMG Omega which usually consists of rut inducers, illegal steroids, and sketchy hormones from questionable sources. Alphas are encouraged to attend, in full rut, and shell out money to terrified omega strippers who, after more than a few cops calls and assault reports and restraining orders, now dance behind bars for their protection. It could, in theory, be a fun time, a lot of mating hormones in one spot to start an orgy, if OMG Omega took some cues from the local BDSM clubs, but FAF is nothing more than a bait show. The patrons are vicious, degrading, and usually too high on testosterone to know what’s really going on; the omegas are well compensated for the abuse they take, but it’s getting harder and harder to find dancers who are willing to get into a cage and have alphas masturbate right in front of them or threaten them.

“You don’t have to do this,” Bruce reminds while Dick sucks in a deep breath, closes his eyes, and then gives himself a generous misting of setting spray. “GCPD has omegas willing to go undercover to take down drug dealers.”

Which is true; Dick’s offered himself more than a few times, but Nightwing’s not bound by the law. He can crack alphas in the face and knee them between the legs without being written up. He’ll have more control than anyone else in the room, and that’s even without the additional power of being in heat.

“No, I’m doing this.” Alright, so maybe Dick’s a little bitter from the casual sexism on the streets due to being an omega. He doesn’t receive the same sexism as females do, but it’s obvious there’s some overlap between being a female and being an omega, namely baby making remarks, hole comments, and remarks about his chest which makes no sense since Dick’s flat as an ironing board with the exception of every other heat when he tends to swell up a bit. “Besides, I already put all this makeup on. I’m not letting it go to waste.”

Bruce sighs and drags a hand down his face. “This is a horrible idea.”

“This is a great idea.”

Androgyny is the name of the game. Dick’s got a domino mask painted on his face, 8 inch heels, and some mixed match black sports bra with straps and hot pants with accompanying thigh fastenings. There’s a little blue Nightwing symbol painted onto the bare skin of his chest where his cleavage is exposed. When they say pushup, they _mean_ pushup; Dick’s nipples are officially bulletproof.

“Bottoms up,” Dick says before grabbing an over-the-counter heat inducer and putting it under his tongue to dissolve. “Literally,” he adds.

The GCPD sting operation has been carefully coordinated with Batman’s help; there’s been rumors about the omega Nightwing performer for FAF spread for weeks, and all the big players and perverts should be showing up. It’ll be a good chance to get some drugs off the street and takedown the supply chain. OMG Omega is sleazy, definitely not classy in any sense of the word, but it’s a huge strip club and always draws a crowd.

Nightwing’s already proven himself from his audition, and a few nights of work have guaranteed him Feral Alpha Friday’s prime spot; that, and the lack of volunteers. He’ll get locked in a cage just big enough to hold a pole and a few feet of stage; he won’t even have to touch the pole. One little hip wiggle and he’ll have alphas jacking off onto the stage immediately. It’s disgusting, too creepy to even enter the realm of flattering, but that’s what Feral Alpha Friday is, an excuse for alphas to drool and lust after a omega without the usual repercussions after threatening to rape someone.

Dick’s in full-blown heat by the time he’s ready for his set; he’ll only get one, but he’ll be locked in his cage for at least an hour. The heat inducer will last him well into morning, so he’s got plenty of time to flaunt some subtle hormones and daze most of the club. Everything is already in full swing and the patrons are rowdy. Dick makes sure his shoes (close toed) are properly tied and buckled before he signs another waiver and heads for the stage.

There’s a massive round of applause and shouting when Nightwing steps onto stage. He can hear the click of the lock despite the pounding bass, and then Dick’s alone. He doesn’t even bother to hide his grimace when he sees alphas already jerking off onto the edges of the stage. He steps around the puddles of cum, offers a sarcastic welcome arm raise, and then the music changes. Nightwing spins around, cock one hip, and then bends over like he has to fix his shoe. The entire club goes wild. Nightwing slips to his knees, offers a single stripper pushup but lingers in a classic presenting pose that’s an open invitation to mate, and then turns until he’s facing the pole. He tunes out the people screaming obscenities at him, props himself up onto his elbows, and grabs the pole in his fists. He pulls his butt over his head into a pseudo-handstand, locks his thighs around the pole and crosses his ankles, and then does a sit-up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> V has just gotten back to pole, and MAN is she out of shape... And she doesn't even want to think about heels: she's worn nothing but sneakers to work for the past 4+ months.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional warnings for this chapter: none.

**_Day Three_** \- ~~Impregnation Kink - White Knight -~~ Lactation/Breast Feeding

Dick stumbles to the bathroom with a yawn, stretches his arms above his head, and then hooks his thumbs into the straps of his sports bra and snaps them against his collarbones. He’s in the middle of his heat, and unfortunately having one where he swells up in the chest and leaks. It’s certainly not the most comfortable thing, but Dick’s had years of practice; if he lines a sports bra with nursing pads, drinks a bunch of water, and either masturbates for an hour or has a ton of sex, he’s good to go.

He’s halfway through washing his face to wake himself up and get rid some of the sweat at his hairline when a shriek tears through the bathroom. Dick freezes up, feels something shift in his chest that has nothing to do with his heat, and runs. He skids into the hallway, slides into the kitchen, and then freezes. Slade’s standing in front of the refrigerator in full Deathstroke gear and bouncing an itty bitty baby against his shoulder. The infant is clearly not amused and screams again.

“What did you _do_?” Dick demands before snatching the baby away with care and settling the soft, warm bundle against his front.

“I did nothing,” Slade replies before pulling his mask off. “I was merely sent to observe some traffickers and gather intel.”

Dick just frowns and raises an eyebrow before going back to shushing the baby.

“Red Hood showed up,” Slade continues as he starts to disarm himself and peel off his armor. “They were trafficking humans. One of the prisoners was already dead when he showed up.” Slade motions to the baby. “He’s maybe a day or two old. Red Hood is looking into possible family before he goes to social services.”

Dick just clicks his tongue. “So you have an infant, why, exactly?”

Jason’s very good with kids; he could have easily handled this on his own.

“I mentioned you were in heat,” Slade explains with a shrug. “Might have said your body was being extra generous this time around.”

Dick just huffs, because Slade’s volunteered him to be a wet nurse before, but it’s not like Dick’s explicitly told him to stop. And there’s no way Dick can turn down helping a poor, innocent baby, not when there’s something he can actually do to comfort the infant.

Dick hook his foot around the leg of a sturdy chair, pulls it out, and then sits down and makes himself comfortable. The baby’s calmed a bit, but he’s still sniffling. Dick coos at him, bounces him a few times, and then fixes a glare at Slade that’s mostly frustration at the traffickers for the situation rather than Slade actually doing something good and perfectly reasonable considering the circumstances.

“I’m mostly water,” Dick notes before easing the baby away from his front so he can undo the little clasps and zipper of his sports bra. “If he’s staying for more than a few hours, he needs formula.” Despite his heat, Dick just doesn’t have the right mix of hormones for actual milk. But, babies are definitely easier to handle with something to suck on, and in Dick’s experience, boobs are better than pacifiers and thumbs. If it’ll keep the infant calm until Red Hood can find him a place to stay, Dick’s willing to sit still and let the baby nurse for a bit.

“I’m way ahead of you,” Slade says with a grin before holding up a phone. “Ordered a few things for him and you.”

“Me?” Dick says while he slips the sports bra off, sets it on the table, and then starts what might be the pain in the ass process of getting the baby to latch.

“You’re always happier after a good meal,” Slade says with what might be an attempt at sounding suave. “Good food equals happy omega, happy omega equals more milk.”

“I’m in heat,” Dick repeats, totally deadpan. “It’s mostly water. I’m not pregnant. This is for soothing purposes only, not actual nutrition.”

“So you _don’t_ want me to make artichoke alfredo?” Slade asks.

“I never said that,” Dick is quick to correct. He’s usually ravenous during his period and heat, and there’s something about pasta doused in heavy cream that really hits the spot. “Hey, just bite down,” he tells the baby while he strokes down one smooth cheek with his finger. “It’s not like you have any teeth yet.”

Slade stops removing his armor long enough to grab a soft throw blanket from the living room and drape it around Dick’s shoulders; Dick’s certainly not shy, but it’s clear he’s already feeling protective over the infant and having something over them both offers a sense of security.

“I’ll make breakfast,” Slade offers once his armor and weapons are stowed and everything’s back to looking like a perfectly normal apartment and family.

“Hm.” Dick’s distracted, clearly engrossed by the baby who’s apparently not had any problems latching on and is now quiet and suckling away.

Slade starts breakfast and then comes up behind Dick and presses a kiss to the side of his head. Dick just leans into it a bit and then Slade spends a few seconds looking down at the infant. He’s still wrapped up in a stained blanket, but he’s got a mouthful of nipple and seems very, very content for the moment.

“He’s lucky,” Slade says as he heads back to the stove and omelet cooking there. There’s a chopping board already filled with vegetables, and he dumps it into the cooking eggs before going for the spices and shredded cheese. “He could have wound up somewhere worse than a warm home with an omega in heat.”

Dick just grunts. He blinks at the plate of food Slade puts in front of him and then again when Slade holds his hands out.

“Give.”

Dick frowns and turns his torso a bit, away from Slade, but the baby has other ideas. He pops off Dick’s breast and immediately starts to whine and squirm.

“Give,” Slade repeats when the baby refuses to latch back on. He’s already got a dishtowel slung across his shoulder. “You eat, I burp.”

Dick pulls the blanket around himself and smiles around his eggs and toast.

“What’s that shit-eating grin for?” Slade asks not unkindly while the infant starts to spit up onto the towel with pinpoint precision.

“Nothing. It’s just that I sometimes forget you’re a dad. You’ve lived this before.”

Slade just rolls his eye. “Lived it. Breathed it. Owned it.” He rubs the baby’s rock in firm, gentle strokes. “This isn’t new for me. You, on the other hand…”

Dick just raises an eyebrow and draws a hand across his front. “I’ve nursed numerous strange babies. I’m basically a breastfeeding expert at this point.”

But Dick’s still in heat, so he lets Slade settle him and the infant on the couch to “rest.” He’s a bit sleepy even though he’s only just gotten up, but Dick knows it’s from nursing and the feel-good hormones, so he just tucks his feet up onto the couch, grabs another blanket, and plays peekaboo with the baby who’s now gurgling and making faces.

Slade gets a delivery before lunch, and Dick watches him setup a little bassinette and give the infant a bath before Dick’s back to letting the baby root around his front.

“You’re _very_ good at this,” Dick notes when Slade brings him a perfectly golden brown grilled cheese and accompanying bowl of tomato soup in exchange for the baby. “It’s very… domestic.”

Let it not be said that the world’s most dangerous mercenary was anything other than perfectly competent at changing a diaper.

“Like I said before, I have experience.” Slade makes another lap around the living room with the infant over one shoulder. “Babies are scary, but they’re not dangerous.”

Dick makes a face when the baby gurgles and then starts to spit up. “That dishcloth might disagree.”


	4. Chapter 4

**_Day Four - FREE DAY-_** Nesting with pups

Dick raises his head from his pillow with a frown when he hears his front door shut. It’s almost four in the morning, there’s a blizzard going on outside, and he’s doped up on narcotics for his recently realigned shoulder blade which had popped out of its socket. Again. He had fallen asleep sitting up, arm safely cradled in its sling, cushioned by his massive body pillow with accompanying armrests, and a pillow wedged between his good shoulder and cheek. There’s no reason anyone should be in his apartment, so Dick kicks his blankets away from himself, swings his legs over the side of his bed, and stands. He sways for a few second and then prods his tender collarbone.

“Let’s go,” Dick tells his arm.

“Let’s not,” Jason corrects as he meets Dick in the hallway, turns him around, and marches him back to his bed. “You high?”

Dick plops back onto his mattress with a grin and lets Jason pick one leg and then the other up. He nods vigorously and then points at the little plastic bottle on his bedside table. Jason takes a look and raises his eyebrows.

“That is the good stuff,” Jason notes appreciatively. “So why are you still awake when you should be out cold?”

Dick can already feel his eyelids creeping downwards. “You were loud,” he says simply before patting beside himself. “Come cuddle.”

“I’ll take the couch,” Jason begins before Dick twists and grabs his arm. “Just needed to get out of the storm. Too dangerous to drive.”

“Cuddle,” Dick repeats firmly without room for argument. “‘s cold out. Body heat.”

“Alright, alright.” Jason pats Dick’s hand. “Let me go take a hot shower first and steal some jammies."

Dick snorts. “Jammies.”

Jason watches Dick start to melt into his pillows almost instantly. “Yup, gotta get some jim-jams,” Jason adds, and the comment is worth the smile and laugh.

Dick looks dead asleep when Jason crawls into bed with him, but Dick sits up and starts rummaging around his bed, eyes closed.

“Gotta nest,” Dick slurs, and Jason bites back a curse when Dick accidentally grabs his crotch as he moves the blankets around. “Very, very scientific. Process.”

There’s no difference between omegas nesting and an alpha dumping a pile of blankets together for comfort; they serve the same purpose. Dick’s done nothing but make a mess in his bed, so Jason scoots closer, faces Dick’s headboard, and rests their cheeks together. He can’t purr, but he can suck in air through his noise like he wants to growl; the rumble is close enough to purr, and Dick accidentally slaps Jason in the face when he goes to pet his hair.

“Good baby,” Dick praises. “Good, good baby.”

Jason slowly starts to shift the comforters and blankets around while Dick continues to stroke his hair.

“Good pup.” Dick’s slurring, clearly on the verge of conking out again. “Good, good pup. Go sleepy. Go. Sleepy.”

Dick’s arm drops, and Jason tucks a blanket up around his shoulders and beneath his chin. He runs his fingers through Dick’s hair until he’s 100% Dick’s out cold.

“Good omega,” Jason whispers. “Good, good omega.”


	5. Chapter 5

**_Day Five_** \- ~~Multiple Partners/Alphas -~~ Milf!Dick – ~~Lovesick~~

“Dude, your mom is _hot_.”

Damian can’t help but roll his eyes at the sexist, inane comment. But, he understands it, objectively speaking, as Dick throws one leg over his bike to dismount; he’s a very attractive omega. The tightly fitted jeans only accentuate his figure, and Dick removes his helmet with a hair flip that is straight out of a commercial. Dick puts it aside and waves at Damian when he spots him on the sidewalk amongst the other students; Damian just raises his hand in greeting.

“Grayson is not my mother,” Damian corrects firmly. “He is simply an omega I am familiar with.”

And sure, the debate could be made that Dick _is_ his mother (or father), or at least like a mother (or father) to him, but it’s easier to just tell people that Dick is his (adopted) brother.

“Definitely MILF material.”

Damian doesn’t have the chance to interject; Dick jogs over to Damian and his classmates, dazzling smile on his face, and then goes in for a hug. Damian just pats Dick on the back before they pull apart.

“Who’s your friend, Damian?” Dick asks.

Damian knows he isn’t allowed to use his training his public, but he’s not above using his superior intellect for petty reasons.

“Dick, this is my classmate from English class,” Damian introduces brightly. “He was just telling me how his own mother rarely hugs him.”

Dick’s face falls. “Aw, how sad. Can I…?”

Damian just smirks when his classmate stutters back a response and takes his backpack off and holds it against his front, and more importantly, against his crotch, when Dick steps back. The teenager hightails it away, blushing and sputtering.

“He’s shy,” Damian says gently while Dick frowns a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever watched the music video for "Stacy's Mom" by Fountains of Wayne? Yeah, that's basically this.
> 
> Day 6 and 7 will be posted on Sunday: V is going away (in-state) for the weekend.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional warnings for this chapter @ end due to spoilers.

**_Day Six_** \- Accidental Pregnancy ~~\- Titans - Robin!Dick~~

“Tim.” Dick pushes himself up onto his elbows and then stops and sinks back onto the couch with a grimace. He rests one arm across his aching stomach and accompanying blanket and tries not to look too pitiful as Tim relocks the door, toes off his shoes, and then perches on the arm of the couch.

“Still feeling sick?” Tim asks with sympathy while he rests the back of his hand against Dick’s clammy, overheated forehead.

Dick just nods and barely suppresses a shiver. “I haven’t thrown up today,” he says. “Yet.”

Time smiles faintly and then feels Dick tense under his hand. “Dick?”

Dick just shakes his head and pulls his knees up a bit. “Cramps.” He grits his teeth and rolls onto his side so that he can face the back of the couch and curl up into the fetal position. “No, it’s not food poisoning. My period’s early.”

Tim snorts and pets Dick’s shoulder. “TMI, flu boy.”

Dick huffs out a laugh that tapers into a low groan.

“What can I do to help?” Tim asks.

Dick shrugs; he’s had cramps before, and pills barely touch the pain. Heating pads usually offer a little relief, but with his fever, he can’t tolerate the extra heat.

“Can you just sit with me for a bit?” Dick asks.

Tim makes himself comfortable on the floor and leans against the couch while he watches television. Dick tosses and turns for about an hour before getting up. He returns looking significantly worse, curls up back on the couch, and repeats the process until Tim’s sick of hearing the couch groan.

“Dick, what the hell?” Tim turns and rests his elbow on the couch so that he can stare at Dick’s back. “Why are you getting up every hour? You need to rest.”

Dick picks his face up from the pillow he’s been resting it against and glares over his shoulder. “I either get up every hour, or you help me clean bloodstains out of my couch.” He shivers again and drags his blanket up over his shoulder. “Heavy flow.”

“Oh. Sorry.”

Tim stays for lunch and then decides he’s going to spend the night when he finds Dick curled up in his bed, just shy of sobbing. He’s clearly exhausted, possibly anemic, and Dick barely lifts his head when Tim tucks him in properly. Tim takes his pulse and then goes for Dick’s vigilante med box.

“You blood pressure is really, really low.” Tim puts the cuff away and then goes for the thermometer. “How long have you had a fever?”

Dick shrugs and rolls onto his back. “A few days,” he mumbles around the thermometer before it slips from his mouth and hits the blanket. “Shit!” Dick wraps his arms around his stomach and buries his head between his knees.

It takes more than a little effort from Tim to unfold Dick. Dick’s in tears, and Tim rolls Dick’s shirt up and tugs his sweatpants down low on his hips.

“You’re all… swollen.”

Dick sniffles. “So? I’m on my period. It’s all water weight.”

Tim lays his hand flat on Dick’s belly and presses down slightly; Dick jerks. Tim shushes him, helps him sit-up, and then wraps him in a blanket.

“Dick, how long have you been sick?”

“A few days, maybe a week?”

“You said you kept puking?”

Dick nods. “Mostly in the morning.”

Tim hems and haws a bit. “I know you’re wearing a sports bra. Is that because of your period and you’re sore?”

“It started last week. It… helps.”

Tim sighs loudly. “Dick, we need to go to the hospital.”

“What? Why? I have the flu and I’m on my period.”

Tim shakes his head. “I think you’re having a miscarriage.”

Dick freezes. “I… but I’m not pregnant!”

“Look me in the eye and tell me you haven’t been sleeping around the past few months,” Tim challenges in the gentlest voice he can manage.

Dick flushes a bit beyond the fever spots on his face. “I’m on birth control! I’m responsible! I…” He hesitates and blinks slowly. “One condom broke. I took Plan B. But…”

“But what?” Tim presses.

Dick slides one hand beneath the blanket to his thigh. “Scarecrow gassed me the following night. It was some new formula, the old antidote didn’t do anything but take the edge off. Bruce had to… he had to give me something else.”

“Come on.” Tim stands. “Where’s your wallet? I’ll get your shoes. Do you want me to call someone to meet us there?”

Dick wipes his eyes with a shaking hand and then touches his stomach. “I had no idea… I wouldn’t have… Oh, god…”

Tim cups his face firmly in his hands. “This is not your fault. None of it. You hear me? None of it.” He sighs a bit. “I could be wrong, but I really think you’re having a miscarriage and you might be septic. We need to get you to the hospital. Now. You need antibiotics. And fluids. A proper doctor who can make sure you can have kids in the future if you want to.” Dick nods. Tim slides his arms around him for a hug. “I’ll be with you the entire time. Promise. Let’s pack an overnight bag with some clothes and your own toothbrush, alright?”

Dick’s reluctant to let go. “I’m really, really scared, Tim.”

“I know. But it’s going to be alright.” Tim gives an extra hard squeeze. “I’m right here. You have me.”

Tim meets Bruce and Alfred in the hallway before they can burst into Dick’s private room and wake him up.

“He’s resting,” Tim says before anyone can begin asking any questions. He makes a vague scooping motion with one hand. “They… cleaned everything out.” He glances at the barely shut door; Dick had given him permission to share anything and everything before the drugs and being put under. “It was a miscarriage. He was septic. But the doctors said he’ll be fine,” Tim continues in a rush. “They’re going keep him for a day or two for observation, fluids, antibiotics, all that, but they think they caught it early enough that Dick should be able to have his own kids if he wants.” Tim offers the barest of shrugs.

“He… uh… he didn’t know. He was pregnant, that is. He didn’t know.” Tim stares at the floor, unable to look Bruce or Alfred in the eye. “I think he already processed some of this on the way over. He didn’t know, he didn’t expect it, so he didn’t want it. He’s not going to think about what-ifs. And, um, one of the doctors said they couldn’t have saved it even if Dick had known and wanted it. Some big fancy medical term that basically boils down to incompatible with life. So, Dick’s not too broken up over it, but maybe don’t mention the accidental pregnancy or miscarriage? Just treat this like some other mundane injury?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Addition warnings for this chapter: miscarriage.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** Chapter 6 was also posted 8/2 due to V being away. You might want to go back and read that first.

**_Day Seven_** \- ~~Sexual Fantasies -~~ Baby Fever ~~\- First Heat~~

“Well, that was not how I was planning on spending my day,” Dick says while he helps Slade clean up odds and ends left over from their surprise babysitting duties. “But it could have been a lot worse.”

Slade just grunts and lets Dick loop a clean, warm dishtowel fresh from the dryer around his neck and turn him around. Dick slides up against his front, eyes hooded, and drops one end of the dishtowel so that he can walk his fingers across Slade’s collarbone.

“I was thinking,” Dick begins, and Slade already knows where this conversation is going. “I’m in heat, that baby just gave me a rush of hormones, so maybe you could help scratch an itch?”

“Oh?” Slade raises one hand to tug at the side of Dick’s tank top that he’s been wearing all day that’s left him just shy of flashing Slade every time he bent over slightly. “What type of itch?”

Dick just leans in until their foreheads are touching. He’s got one hand buried in Slade’s hair and the other rubbing at the base of the older man’s neck. “I haven’t gone through the miracle of childbirth or spent the past nine months puking, hot, and overweight, maybe we could practice making a baby?”

It’s so, so cheesy, but Dick cants his hips forward and then sticks his chest out and Slade’s gone. He’s a man of control, but he’s not about to look a gift horse in the mouth, namely an omega in heat who’s looking to spend the next few hours having all types of filthy, flexible sex. Slade has stamina, but wow, does Dick put him to shame during his heat. He’ll keep going and going way past any human standards and then push Slade to the edge of his superhuman abilities and over and still demand more.

Sometimes they’re gentle, the true definition of lovemaking, but usually Slade and Dick are going at one another with teeth and nails and trying to fuck emotions that they don’t want to deal with out. Booty call implies just sex, but there’s definitely something more between the pair, even if it’s left unspoken.

“ _Shit_.”

Slade puts his hands on Dick’s hips, and Dick stops his vigorous up-down motion almost instantly.

“What?” Dick pants as he smooths one hand back through his hair and rests the other on Slade’s chest to help balance himself.

“The condom broke,” Slade all but growls before carefully lifting Dick up and off himself. “I just felt it.”

Dick just shrugs. “I’m on birth control. I’ll take Plan B. It’ll be fine.”

“You in _heat_.” Slade sounds exasperated. “There is no better chance at you getting pregnant. You are literally at your biological peak for this, and I just came. Shit.”

“It’ll be fine,” Dick repeats while he stretches out on the bed with a frown. “Are you going to keep freaking out, or can we continue? Because I’m still horny.”

Slade sighs but goes for another condom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who left a kudo or review! V had SO much fun participating in Omega!Dick Week. She thinks this is the first "week" she's ever participated in where she got all the prompts done in time. (Minus posting 1 chapter late.)


End file.
